danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madnehemiah
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Ghost.png" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 03:43, August 25, 2012 (Please note: This is an automated message.) The Fod The Fod Is a Mod Go To God Mod Kill The Fod You Kill The Fod To 1:20 You Get $400 Is Level 6 Is Not Kill You 0:00 The Fod Go Off : The World Of Fod The World Of Fod Is Go Kill The Fod You Spawn To The World Of Fod level 6 level 1 level 100 Is a Say Get All Of The Levels : The Wood The Wood Is Get All Of Your Levels You Get To The Fod On To The World Of Fod : You Spawn Back To Your Map : The Fod Killer The Fod Killer Is a Levels say Kill You To 60 To 90 %100 You Got To Kill The Fod Killer You Do Not Kill The Fod Killer To 5:20 You Get Kill New The Boss Of Diomond The Boss Of Diomond You Kill All Of The Boss You Get That Boss Go To Level 130 So Get On The Game And Play The Boss That Photo Is On The Dan-Ball I Do Not See The Dan Ball Is Not On :( So Sorry Is Kill To 100X100 You Kill That You Be The God Of All Of The Boss Um, I don't think a Zombie would be a final boss, and it's just too crappy in your pixel art. Oh, and the stickmen is WAY too small to be real and it misses limbs.lightning Man And lightning Boss The lightning Boss The World Go To lightning To The lightning Boss The Boss Spawn lightning Mans The lightning Boss lightning All Day you kill The lightning Boss You Get The lightning Tools For All Of The Stickmens The lightning Boss Or The lightning Man Do Not Get On The game sorry oh The lightning Boss Level is 40 And The lightning Boss Kill Is 40 Bye hello im here now i make the dime in the monster box i was looking at the new game and i see how come it can make coin box the coin box makes dimes you can level up it. you need 900 coins to make it faster for coins here what the dime look like that what the dime looks like i want the game to be better and not that hard that you need 30 days to win the game so i made this i hope you put it on :( Oh wow... i suck at this Ok lets go back to this and do something more better Ok This is the NightFear A creature that eats on living dreams. It makes the players weak and the attack is about 100 damage The weakness is about 99% so the NightFear have 1,500 heath and when it uses it attacks it weakens the player too. maybe am not sounding better right now. So the attacks are... This here down from the other puture I hope you have fun oh and sorry about all of the bullshit. and for SOME GOD DAMN REASON am maybe going to be makeing more Its kinda a boss So Feel if you need to judge it and you can put it anywhere.... as a boss and not a boss do anything with it i don't care am just doing something